Shared Sky
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: A Wish Is Granted. Naruto Is Sent Right Back To The Beginning Of Sasuke's Childhood To Change The Final Impact. But As He Witness's Some Of Sasuke's Happy And Sad Moments, He's forced To Make A Choice. Friend Or Lover? xLemonx NxS


There was only one way to describe how Sasuke looked in the bleeding rain; beautiful. Hair soaked almost glistening in wavy locks; rinsed the blood from the back of his neck leaving a small trail of scentless blood after his numb body. Naruto, barely awake, lifted a hand up to the small boy retreating limply into the forest, in effect his eyes opened a fraction flooding light into the dead passages.

"Wait…" He mouthed, his remaining charka ran out. Like a arrow had pierced his back, Sasuke stopped; for a moment he turned his head around and mouthed three small words; a tear escaped his eye, shattered to the ground… leaving his last remains of human, lost.

Naruto let out a grunt of protest as the Uchiha turned back and walked on, holding his bloody arm from the wounds inflicted on that same day. The blond felt a similar tear run down his cheeks as his eyes fell shut; pushing himself into further pain he threw one last sentence to the forest.

'_I love you too.'_

X

"Close your eyes!" Naruto did as he was commanded, eyes fluttering close. Sakura smiled softly as the sixteen year old took in a breath after a long pause and a lazy glimpse at the sky, each candlewick split; the flame disappearing in a trick of smoke.

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled Ino her arms flung around Sai who kept his smile and ignorance visable. Naruto gave his trademark grin before turning to Sakura.

"Neh! Neh! Sakura-Chan, how about getting the plates." He said, Sakura sweat dropped, then violently hit Naruto over the head various times, when she stopped; she smiled victoriously and went off to get the plates.

Naruto groaned, his hand automatically going to bump on his head; Ino, finally dislodged from Sai, smiled softly as she approached him. Flinging herself into the seat beside him, she drew a finger out and swiped some cream off the cake, groaning when pleased, the sweet taste ran around her mouth and flavored her mood.

"So… Mmm, Naruto- how are things? Haven't really…Slippp… seen you much." She said, licking the remaining cream off her finger.

Naruto smiled sadly, then shrugged, his golden hair glistening in the torchlight.

"Baa-chan has flung so many missions on top of me, it's kind of rare to get a day off now." he answered truthfully. As a matter of fact, tomorrow he would set off on another solo mission, another that would keep him months away from the village he so dearly loved.

"Must be hard, I haven't really been given a proper mission in ages, the flower shop isn't making much business, so at the moment I got a lot of free time; Sakura-chan used to buy a lot of flowers for Sasuke-Kun, but ever since he left the business went flat." She explained.

At the mention of the Uchiha's name, Naruto went silent, his hand clutched as he bit onto his bottom lip, he was losing control and fast. Small untraceable tears formed, and with a mute gasp he flung his head to the sky.

_Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall, kissing him fiercely, desperately. Naruto cried out, as the black haired boy toyed with his nipples, tearing off the orange jacket, to trace each forming muscle on the young boy._

"_Sasuke…!" Naruto let out a howl as his best friend pressed closer, revealing the trapped erection that brushed against his own. Sasuke moaned against those soft lips, automatically sinking to his knees to nuzzle against the orange bottoms; he shivered when the blonde let out a horsed gasp, slowly bringing down his hand to stroke the area. _

"_A…Arh…Sas…no…" Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, eyes shining so bright with lust that it clouded the sadness in those deep eyes. Naruto ached against the wall as Sasuke's hand cupped his own erection, he let out a cry as it stroked him giving Sasuke the chance to stand up, and kiss him hungrily._

_Flinging his arms around his crush, Naruto leaned his body against the rough one, his head fell to the shoulder; filling his nose with the scent of Sasuke. _

_Sasuke gasped as the blonde tugged at his own shirt from the back, it was just a small gesture but Sasuke knew, Naruto had submitted to him._

_As he grabbed hold of the boy, Naruto placed small butterfly kisses shyly on the pale Uchiha's neck, nipping as Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure. No longer able to take it, Sasuke grabbed onto his soon to be lover; then kicked open the nearest door praying it was the bedroom._

_By luck it was, placing Naruto onto the bed he crawled above the dazed ninja and slipped the blue t-shirt off himself, he pushed his bare chest against his partners, rubbing their hard stomachs together. Naruto growled, his own hands suddenly clawing at the black locks he so dearly loved._

_Sasuke, pulled at the blondes pants; throwing them along with the boxers, he automatically glanced at Naruto's Penis, it was bigger than he thought it would be. Grinning playfully, he leaned down to kiss the head smirking as his friend squealed._

_Taking his own pants and boxers off, he noticed the blonde had flushed with embarrassment._

"_I…I…" Naruto leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the ravens lips; it soon turned to more, as their tongues danced, Sasuke pushed one finger into Naruto who gasped at the new feeling._

"_Sasu…ke…" The blonde moaned as a second finger was added; he automatically blushed and adverted his head as Sasuke started to thrust his fingers inside the loud ninja._

"_Does it hurt?" Sasuke mumbled when Naruto tensed and let out a cry of discomfort. The blonde shook, his body tinging with excitement as he brought the Uchiha's lips crashed down to his._

"_I want this… Sasuke, o…oonly with you." He said as they pulled away, only a small distance apart. _

_Sasuke leant down, placing one final kiss on the blondes soft lips. The he positioned himself, one hand tangled with the blondes and the other supporting his body. As the head was pushed in, Naruto let out a cry of discomfort flinging his chest back. _

_Sasuke growled, the tightness closed around his penis making it hard to keep the older boy under control. _

"_Na..ruto… so Nghh! Tight!" He gasped, pushing in deeper. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, and wrapped his tanned legs around his waist._

_Pulling back, Sasuke pushed himself in again, letting out a moan as the boy lifted his back from the bed._

"_Sasuke!" The blonde gasped, craving for the faint pleasure. _

_There was already a friction created between the two; Sasuke would push in a little harder each time, Naruto would cry out toes clenching. _

_Inside Naruto could feel Sasuke inside of him, pounding him sloppily into the mattress. _

"_Ah! Faster! Oh god! Sasuke!!" He cried, Sasuke sped up his movements; giving Naruto all he had to give; Love, lust, …sorrow. _

"_Sasu… Ma.. harder! Oh gods harder!" The blonde yelled. Sasuke growled using all his strength to give exactly what the other boy wanted, he drew himself in and out hard. _

_Naruto came after a few more thrusts, yelling Sasuke's name as the blind white flashed behind his eyes, Sasuke followed sinking his teeth into the boys chest to muffle his cry._

" What did you wish for anyways?"

_Sasuke glanced back at the sleeping Naruto, not a trace of lust left in those empty eyes, only love._

_Naruto nuzzled into his pillow and smiled, a sigh of contentment released from those kissed lips._

_Sasuke smiled softly, whispering a final goodbye to the blonde, as he picked up his backpack. Tonight he would leave Konoha forever in pursuit of his older brother; tonight he gave his body and soul to the person he so dearly cherished._

"Naruto are you alright?" Ino asked, as the blonde sat silently gazing up at the stars.

_Sasuke glanced up at the sky as it poured down with rain, his eyes closed and for a moment he thought of the last scrap of happiness he was giving up._

'_Even if I'm far, Naruto… _

_look up to the sky, _

_this way we'll always be connected,_

_day or night.'_

Blinking a few times, Naruto turned slowly to Ino and mumbled the answer to her first question.

"Sasuke.."

The world blurred away in a ghost of fallen tears, the memories that soared through Naruto's head clouded and fell one by one. Becoming a Genin, defeating Neji and Gaara, earning the respect of the 5th Hokage. But as each memory disappeared, the ones of Sasuke still burned deep in his mind.

-

A crowd of children ran across the playground, grinning as the small black haired boy walked out from under the slide and revealed the stolen item.

"C..Can… I be… I…In thhe gang n..now?" He spluttered embarrassed, blushing as the tallest boy ripped the item from his feeble grasp. Sniggering, the other two boys pushed the small boy into the dirt and laughed cruelly.

"Look at little Mammas boy, trying to be one of us! Go home and play with your dolls Mamma's boy, nobody wants you here!" The raven haired boy shuddered as the words registered in his mind.

"But I got what you want, y..you said-" The older boy kicked in angrily.

"I said get us this item, I didn't say you could join our gang," He sniggered; the younger boy's bottom lip wavered at the disappointment.

"Aww is Mamma's boy gonna cry, wa wa wa!" They jeered. Suddenly the gang leader snarled rubbing the back of his neck as someone threw stones at him, he turned around and spat angrily at the ground as he came face to face with a young blond.

"Oh look it's the freak! Protecting your boyfriend are you freak?" Without a word the blond threw another stone, this time hitting the leader in the eye.

"OW! That really hurt! Come on guy let's go leave the freaks alone!" The gang leader mumbled, close to tears.

The black haired boy stared up in amazement as the blond approached him calmly; the sun sank like a halo around his head, every inch of the blonde glowed as he flashed a smile at the older boy.

"My Name is Naruto, What's yours!" He announced offering a hand to the black haired boy who took it weakly. As the boy lifted himself off the ground, he gave a smile filled with happiness, and said.

"My Name is Sasuke!"


End file.
